1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of drawing and illustration tools, and pertains more particularly to templates for guiding a user in making drawings.
2. Description of Related Art
Drawing tools are well-known in the illustrating arts, and many commercial sets and individual tools are available. The field, however, is a very broad field, and there is always room for improvement, particularly in providing sets of drawing tools that may be used together to accomplish specific purposes in illustration.